The Way To Find Love (repost)
by Redfla
Summary: Mengisahkan kehidupan Hwang Minhyun yang berada pada roda bawah kehidupan, serta Kim Jonghyun yang berada pada roda atas kehidupan. Pertemuan, cinta dan kasih sayang, pertengkaran, akankah sampai pada perpisahan? Story aout my otp #2hyun #JonghyunxMinhyun #jonghyun #minhyun #nuest #wannaone


The Way To Find Love

.

.

2Hyun and other cast

.

.

.

 _"Mengadu nasib ke Ibukota"_ Mungkinkah kalian pernah mendengar hal semacam itu? Jika iya, maka sama halnya sepertiku. Tapi tahukah kalian, bahwa hal yang demikian tidak semudah dan semenyenangkan yang aku bayangkan. Aku pikir ketika sampai di kota, berbagai pekerjaan akan mudah didapat. Naif sekali bukan? Ya, seperti itulah aku. Nyatanya kini aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, aku harus menggelandang di stasiun bawah tanah. Beruntung, satpam mengizinkanku tinggal di posnya.

Ini hari kelima setelah kedatanganku di Kota metropolitan Seoul.

"Minhyun, kau sudah akan berangkat? Sarapanlah dulu, istriku membawakan bekal lebih" Aku tersenyum berniat akan menolak tapi, "Makanlah dulu, mencari pekerjaan itu butuh tenaga. Jika kau masih berpikir kau merepotkanku, buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu." Di antara banyaknya orang kota dengan keindividualisme-nya, beruntung aku bertemu Paman Kim. Dia sangat baik. Bahkan menawarkanku untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Ya, aku menolaknya karena tak ingin merepotkannya, dan Paman Kim malah memaksaku untuk tinggal di posnya. Membawakanku sarapan dari istrinya, bahkan memberiku beberapa uang saku.

"Paman, terimakasih makanannya, ini enak sekali. Aku pamit dulu, doakan aku paman." Paman Kim mengangguk, menepuk punggungku, menyisipkan minuman pada tasku. "Berjuang sekeras yang kau bisa, aku mendoakanmu." Aku segera pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Paman Kim. Harus kemana lagi aku? Tuhan, tolonglah aku, sekalipun aku harus menjadi penarik sampah, aku bersyukur.

Distrik Jung. Banyak sekali Perusahaan yang berdiri di sini. Akankah salah satu dari mereka akan berbaik hati padaku? Ya, disinilah aku berdiri sekarang, di depan gedung megah ' _The Royal Hotel milik JR Group_ '. "Maaf, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Seorang satpam menghampiriku. "Aku mencari pekerjaan, mungkinkah anda bisa membantuku?" "Maafkan aku, tapi jika kau berkenan kami membutuhkan _staff_ tambahan untuk acara malam ini, tapi jika pekerjaan tetap maaf kami tidak bisa membantu." "Benarkah? Bisakah anda merekrutku? Tidak apa hanya untuk hari ini." "Ikut aku" Satpam tadi membawaku ke ruang belakang, ruang _staff_. "Namhee-ssi, aku membawa seorang yang bisa membantu." Seorang wanita berusia sekitar setengah baya berbalik menatapku. Memberikan senyum hangat. "Ah, syukurlah jika sudah dapat. Mmm.." "Minhyun, namaku Minhyun." "Ah, ya Minhyun-ssi, kami akan menyewa jasamu untuk seharian ini. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama." Bibi tadi memilah-milah baju yang ada di lemari "Pakai ini, aku rasa ini ukuranmu." Aku mengiyakan dan segera berganti pakaian. Terimakasih Tuhan, walaupun hanya hari ini, tidak apa dari pada tidak dapat pekerjaan sama sekali.

"Bibi, memang ada acara apa, kenapa ramai sekali?" Bibi Namhee terkejut dan menertawakanku. "Apa kau tidak menonton berita? Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu? Acara pertunangan, Pewaris _JR Group_ dengan Putri sematawayang _K &K Labels_" "Ah jinjja?" Bibi Nam mengangguk. Kami lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan. Menyiapkan acara pesta. Ya pesta. Di ballroom megah The Royal Hotel. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah orang yang akan bertunangan itu.

"Minhyun, kau bisa bekerja sampai malam? Kami ternyata butuh pelayan tambahan" Bibi Nam bertanya padaku dengan nada begitu halus, seperti meminta tolong tapi tidak memaksa. Aku mengangguk, "Ya Bibi, aku bisa membantu sampai acara selesai." Bibi mengelus pucuk kepalaku. "Gomawo."

.

.

Malam Hari, _The Royal Hotel_ tampak ramai dan gemerlap. Acara pertunangan akbar antara dua kolega besar. Siapa yang tidak tahu _JR Group_ dan _K &K Labels_? Keduanya bahkan menjadi penunjang perekonomian Korea Selatan. Acara dimulai pukul 8 malam tepat, masih ada sekitar empat puluh menit sebelum acara dimulai, dan kedaan _Ballroom_ sudah sangat ramai. Minhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya sebelum dia bertugas menjadi pelayan pengantar minuman. Minhyun bisa melihat orang di sebelahnya ini seperti kesusahan memasang dasi, dan Minhyun terlalu baik.

"Maaf, jika Tuan berkenan, saya bisa membantu memasangkan dasi itu." Benar, Minhyun itu naif, terlalu naif dan baik hati. Sosok pemuda lain itu memandang Minhyun dalam. Menyodorkan dasi yang dipegangnya. Minhyun menerimanya. Memasangkan dasi itu pada leher laki-laki yang tidak ia tahu siapa.

"Kau bekerja di sini?" Laki-laki itu menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Minhyun hanya menggumam, menarik simpul dasi itu dan selesai. Dasi itu terpasang rapi, sangat apik.

"Tidak menjawab?"

"Eh?" Minhyun nampak kelabakan.

"Aku bertanya, apakah kau pekerja di sini?" Laki-laki tadi mengulang pertanyaannya. Minhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku bekerja disini, tapi hanya untuk acara ini. Pekerja tambahan." Laki-laki tadi mengangguk. Mengenakan jas yang tadi diletakkanmya di samping wastafel. "Terimakasih omong-omong." Laki-laki itu melenggang pergi, begitu pula Minhyun. Ia kembali ke ruang staff pelayan untuk bersiap-siap, acara akan segera dimulai.

.

.

"Apa kau kerasukan hantu kamar mandi, Kim? Berhenti tersenyum atau mulutmu itu akan tiba-tiba robek." Laki-laki dengan paras yang begitu rupawan, nyaris cantik menegur yang lain.

"Hmm... Bukan hantu. Sepertinya Bidadari."

"Kim Jonghyun dan pikiran gilanya. Apa kau menjadi gila karena akan bertunangan dengan nenek lampir Stella?" Minki mencerca dengan begitu brutal.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam hadirin. Malam ini, semua yang di sini akan menjadi saksi Pertunangan Akbar Keluarga Kim, _JR Group_ dan Keluarga Kwon, _K &K Labels_. Kim Jonghyun-ssi dan Stella Kwon, silakan naik ke atas panggung." Acara inti malam ini dimulai. Mereka yang di atas panggung sedikit bersendau gurau mengisi suasana.

"Minhyun, kemari sebentar" Bibi Nam menyerahkan nampan berwarna emas dengan hiasan _Swarovski_.

"Wah, apa ini Bibi?" Minhyun memegang kedua sisi nampan itu. Bibi Nam kemudian meletakkan kotak perhiasan kecil. Kotak cincin.

"Bibi minta tolong, kau menjadi pembawa cincin ya, Shannon tiba-tiba sakit perut." Minhyun mengangguk. Sedikit menunduk ketika Bibi Nam merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau cantik begini Minhyun."

"Aku tampan Bibi." Minhyun memberengut dan Bibi Nam tertawa.

.

.

.

"Ya, kita akan segera memasuki acara inti, pemasangan cincin pertunangan di antara kedua pasangan kekasih, kepada pembawa cincin kami persilakan menaiki panggung." Minhyun mendengar seksama perkataan MC. Ia kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati dan naik ke atas panggung. Tidak sadar akan pandangan tajam seorang yang juga berdiri di atas panggung. Minhyun menyodorkan nampan kecil dengan kotak cincin berlian di atasnya. Keduanya telah memakaikan cincin masing-masing, dan ketika Minhyun akan meninggalkan panggung, " _We meet again_ " suara familiar itu berbisik di dekat telinga Minhyun. Ia terlonjak sampai kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun tangan kokoh itu menahannya, "Hati-hati" Minhyun menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf, kemudian turun. Minhyun sadar akan tatapan tajam Stella.

"Stella-ssi, bagaimana perasaan anda saat ini?" tanya MC. "Ah, ya. Tentu saja aku senang sekali. Kami sudah berpacaran sejak dalam kandungan dan asalkan kalian tahu, kami ini ditakdirkan berjodoh. Dia tampan dan aku cantik, jadi aku harap kalian tahu diri dan aku harap tidak ada orang-orang yang berniat mencuri Kekasihku" Stella mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa ringan di balik senyum angkuhnya, yang kemudian disambut tawa meriah dari para tamu undangan di sana.

.

.

redfla/

"Dasar nenek lampir gila, apa-apaan yang dia katakan? Berpacaran sejak dalam kandungan? Berjodoh? Sial, kenapa dia lucu sekali." Minki tertawa terbahak-bahak di ruang kerja Jonghyun.

"Keluar sana jika kau tidak bisa diam." Jonghyun abai.

"Ya, kau mengusirku? Akan kukatakan pada Bibi Kim, kau telah menyakiti perasaan anak bungsu keluarga Choi ini." ucap Minki mendramatisir keadaan.

"Terserah apa katamu"

'cklek'

"Sayang, ayo makan siang bersama." Perempuan cantik dengan lekuk tubuh yang luar biasa itu dengan percaya diri memasuki ruang kerja Jonghyun.

"Maafkan aku Stella, tapi aku sudah ada janji pertemuan dan _lunch_ bersama jajaran direksi, bukan begitu Ren?" Jonghyun memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya, ia juga memandang tajam Ren, —panggilan akrab Minki. Stella menghentak kakinya sebal, memasang muka masam dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Kau beruntung aku belum meninggalkan ruangan ini beberapa detik yang lalu. Kau berhutang _pizza_ padaku, Kim-Jong-Hyun."

"Ibumu akan membunuhku jika aku memberikan makanan sampah padamu."

"Itu bukan sampah sialan. Itu makanan kesukaanku, _fuck you_ "

"Terserahmu, selain pizza dan makanan sampah lainnya"

"Jalan-jalan malam di Myeongdong, dan membeli apapun sepuasku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

.

Minhyun berada di Myeongdong malam ini. Sedikit liburan dan jalan-jalan malam tidak buruk. Dia mendapat gaji lebih kemarin. Dan jika kalian tahu, Minhyun mendapat gaji utuh sebulan bekerja, Bibi Nam bilang itu memang gaji Minhyun. Yang benar saja, bahkan dia hanya bekerja sehari. Tapi ya tidak apalah, Minhyun bersyukur, Tuhan begitu baik padanya. Dengan uang itu, Minhyun sedikit memuas diri malam ini. Jajanan pinggiran begitu menggiurkan. Minhyun menghampiri _stan_ penjual _heotteok_ dan _toppoki_.

"Aku pesan masing-masing satu Bibi." Minhyun berdiri agak kesamping agar tidak menghalangi yang akan membeli.

"Aku ingin toppoki pokoknya Jonghyun, aww" Ren hampir terjungkal jika saja Minhyun tidak menangkap tangan Ren.

"Ah, siluman rubah menolongku" Minhyun bingung dengan perkataannya. Siluman rubah? Rubah bukankah artinya licik. Apa-apaan, mereka bahkan tidak kenal, bukannya berterimakasih, malah dia dikatai.

"Ren, bicaramu" Minhyun familiar dengan nada itu. Suara lembut yang tegas itu. Laki-laki dasi, yang bertunangan beberapa hari lalu. Pewaris _JR Group_ , ya, Kim Jonghyun.

Minhyun sudah mendapatkan pesanannya. Setelah membayar, menunduk sekilas pada kedua orang itu.

"Namaku Kim Jonghyun, siapa namamu?"

"H..Hwang Minhyun"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Minhyun-ssi"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Akhirnya aku back yah, wkwkwk... Maaf banget klw ff aku tuh biasa-biasa aja, kurang feel atau apa, maafken. Ini juga nggak tau bakalan fast update atau malah ngegantung gini *lol***_

 _ **Udah ya, makasih buat readers, followers semua yg dukung, yang baca yang comment, yang siders, semuanya aja makasih**_

 _ **ㄴㅇㅅㅌ**_

 ** _Redfla_**


End file.
